


Utopia

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: Someone tries to flirt with Jacob. Needless to say, Kevin's not impressed. Cue feelings and confessions.





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll protect your smile  
> Wherever it is in the world  
> Be in my dreams every day  
> Let’s walk on this road together
> 
> \- Utopia - TRCNG

"Can you please just sit still?" Sangyeon patted Kevin's shoulder softly, making the younger male sit down on his seat. Kevin couldn't help but look anxiously around the place, his eyes searching for a particular someone.

"But I need to find Jacob," Kevin pouted, stretching his neck to continue looking around.

"He's just getting us some drinks," Sangyeon rolled his eyes as he pointed towards the counter where Jacob was standing.

"I'm going over to see if he needs any help then," Kevin ignored the older male's mutters of 'whipped brat' as he strode over confidently to the food counter.

"Jacob!" Kevin called out with a smile, slipping through the smile crowd to reach the older male but his vision was quickly obstructed by a group of people who continued to walk in front of him.

After backing up a bit, Kevin's grin faltered when he saw a girl standing next to Jacob at the counter, a flirty grin on her face.

Poor Jacob probably didn't even know she was flirting, judging by the awkward expression on his face. That didn't stop the girl from laying her hand on his bicep as she swatted his arm with a giggle, laughing at something Jacob had said.

Kevin knew that Jacob hadn't actually said anything funny. Jacob had probably said some lame pun about his drink that he was waiting for, not that the girl actually cared. She probably just thought that he was cute.

Which Kevin had a problem with.

It was an unspoken rule that no one flirted with Jacob except Kevin. It's like Kevin had established that rule quickly as any flirty comments that went towards Jacob, resulted in a scathing glare and harsh slap from Kevin.

(Poor Hyunjoon still had a red mark on his arm from two weeks ago.)

His heart started pounding furiously when the girl had started to lean closer, resting her hand on top of Jacob's with a grin on her face.

There's no way in hell Kevin's going to let that happen.

\--

"Look," Changmin pointed at Kevin's angry figure striding across the room. "It looks like Kevin's finally doing something about his crush."

"Leave them alone, hyung," Eric scolded the older lightly, bumping their shoulders together. "It's not like you've done anything about yours."

Eric pointed towards Chanhee who currently had a grin on his face as he talked to Hyunjoon. Changmin let out a suspicious cough as a blush colored his neck.

"Shut it, maknae," Changmin huffed.

\--

"Jacob, I finally found you," Kevin put on a fake smile as he strode up to the counter. "What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, Kevin," Jacob's smile could cure world hunger, Kevin was sure about that. "Our drinks are almost finished."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The girl had the audacity to turn towards Kevin with a sour look on her face. "I don't know if you noticed but we were kind of having a moment."

She gestured towards their hands which were touching on the counter. Jacob let out a splutter as he tried to stutter out a response but Kevin had already stepped forward.

"I'm sorry but I don't really appreciate you flirting with my boyfriend," Kevin moved Jacob so that the older was now standing behind him.

The girl looked shocked while Jacob had a blush decorating his face. Kevin resisted the urge to run his fingers along Jacob's face as he took the older male's hand in his.

"I didn't realize he was taken," The girl grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Well, he is," Kevin's words were like ice as he grabbed the drinks from the counter and dragged Jacob away.

Even after they had got back to the table with everyone's drinks, Kevin adamantly refused to let go of Jacob's hand.

"Thanks for that," Jacob smiled. Kevin swore he felt his heart fluttering in his chest. "You didn't have to tell her you were my boyfriend though. That was unnecessary."

"I wouldn't have needed to do that if you had straight up told her you weren't interested," Kevin flicked Jacob's forehead lightly, ignoring the elder's protests. "Besides, we both know that you would rather be with me than you would be with her."

"I definitely won't argue with that," Jacob's smile was a lot softer this time, killing Kevin softly.

Jacob's smile was definitely Kevin's favorite thing about the elder. Jacob's smile was just so comforting and made him feel so loved that Kevin felt like he had to pay back the elder for all the happy things he felt.

"Jacob-hyung," Chanhee slid over to their table, Hyunjoon trailing along behind him. "I see that Kevin finally saved you from that gross lady over there."

"He did but I wish that he would tone himself down a little bit,"

"I don't think you get it, hyung. For Kevin, that was toned down. If he was in his normal mindset, he would've just made out with you regardless of who was there." Chanhee's blunt tone made Kevin want to murder him, sending him a death glare which was promptly ignored.

"True," Jacob sighed, agreeing with the statement. "I suppose he could've done something a lot worse, like told them we were married."

"Don't even act like you're not, hyung," Hyunjoon rolled his eyes as he swiped Chanhee's cold drink from out of his hand. "You're almost as bad as Changmin-hyung and Chanhee-hyung but at least Kevin-hyung is man enough to admit his feelings for you."

Chanhee resisted the urge to whack Hyunjoon's head, his hand tightening into a fist.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" Kevin waved his arms in the air but was promptly ignored.

"Besides," Hyunjoon continued, ignoring Jacob's shocked look. "Would you even be here if Kevin-hyung hadn't invited you?"

Hyunjoon sent him a pointed look which made Jacob's mind stop in its tracks.

It's true that the only reason Jacob had come was because Kevin had invited him. If it was up to him, he would be lounging around at home, eating cereal and catching up on his anime.

When Jacob had looked at the three of them again, they were all expecting an answer. Kevin had this strange look in his eyes that Jacob could only describe as hopeful? Maybe affectionate?

"I guess I wouldn't be," Jacob grinned softly as he wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulder, pulling the younger male closer.

"Face it hyung, if any of us invited you out, you would find a way to get out of it. But if it's Kevin, you'll say yes without a second thought." Hyunjoon shrugged like it was no big deal.

Chanhee nodded in agreement.

"What's your point?" Kevin asked when he saw a panicked look slowly make it's way over Jacob's face.

"My point is that Jacob-hyung needs to stop running from his feelings. He needs to-"

"He doesn't need to do anything," Kevin interjected. Jacob had his gaze directed towards the floor, an ashamed look on his face. "Jacob can deal with it whenever he wants to, there's no hurry."

Kevin guided Jacob away from their friends, taking him outside for some fresh air.

"Was that really necessary? You might've hurt Jacob-hyung's feelings." Chanhee hit the back of Hyunjoon's head lightly.

"It was about time they had an intervention, hyung." Hyunjoon defended himself, catching Chanhee's wrist. "Besides, tonight might be the night that everything will work out."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Chanhee sighed.

\--

"Do you feel better now, Jacob?" Kevin rubbed the elder's back softly, letting out a deep breath that floated into the night.

"I'm fine," Jacob had an unsure look on his face.

Kevin never wanted to see that look on Jacob's face. Ever.

"Don't even worry about Hyunjoon, he didn't know what he was saying-"

"He mentioned you were man enough to confess your 'feelings' for me," Jacob cut off Kevin's rambling. "What did he mean by that?"

"Jacob," Kevin breathed. He was going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings. "I like you."

"I like you too, though," Jacob had a confused look on his face.

"You don't understand," Kevin shook his head sadly.

"Then make me," Jacob took Kevin's face in his hands, bringing them closer. "I want to understand. Make me understand."

Jacob had such a sincere look in his eyes that Kevin couldn't help himself anymore. Leaning forward, Kevin rested his lips on top of the elder's in such an innocent way that Kevin's heart fluttered at the contact. It was simple kiss, just a simple touch of the lips but to Kevin, it meant the entire world.

When they finally pulled apart, Kevin tried to avoid the elder's gaze.

"So that's what you meant," Jacob's lips had turned upwards, not that Kevin could see. All Kevin could see was the sidewalk. 

"That's what I meant," Kevin nodded his head, his eyes welling up. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, hyung. Just please, let me down easy."

"Who said anything about letting you down?"

Kevin's head snapped up so fast that Jacob was scared that Kevin would give himself whiplash.

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin, did you really think that I wouldn't feel the same way?" Jacob caressed the younger's hair softly, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist. "After all that we do together, did you really think I would let you go so easily?"

"I don't understand," Kevin felt tears welling up, sniffling lightly.

"Kevin, you're my soulmate. I could come up with this incredibly sweet and cheesy confession but you know that's just not who I am. But I have to let you know that you're beautiful. You're the sweetest person I've ever met in my life and waking up next to you every morning is a dream come true. Everyone falls in love so easily, but you're the only person I've ever felt this way about."

"This isn't a dream, right?" Kevin's voice was so fragile, so weak, that Jacob pulled him impossibly closer. "If this is a dream, I don't think I'll survive if I wake up."

"I'll always be by your side, Kevin. Lover or not. Just tell me, what do you want?"

"Will you be mine?" Kevin asked after a brief pause.

"Silly, I've always been yours," 

\--

"You're lucky this all worked out," Chanhee bumped Hyunjoon's shoulder with his own.

"What did I tell you? It was all going to work out in the end," Hyunjoon puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Great job," Chanhee leaned forward to peck his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I might have always loved Changmin but you've always had a place in my heart too," Chanhee smiled. Hyunjoon tried to suppress a blush. "Besides I'm also highly confident that you like me back, but I'll let you figure it out on your own."

"What about Changmin-hyung?"

"Do you really think he doesn't know about my feelings for you?" Hyunjoon turned to meet Changmin's gaze. Changmin smiled before gesturing towards Chanhee, nodding his head.

"Besides, who says I can't have you both?"


End file.
